The Passing
by narniagirl11
Summary: Old things shall always pass away. Promises once made are fulfilled. All worlds and traditions and people eventually fade into legend. But for Sam, the end of the world is hingled on a final farewell. One-shot. No slash.


**Authos' note:** I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend, Lauren, who is loyal and constantly there for me, like Sam is for Frodo. Special thanks goes to Gaia was Framed for the title, because I could not come up with one! This is just a one shots of Sam's feeling as Frodo leaves with Gandalf, Bilbo and the elves in the end of RotK. It is a mixture of imagination, book-verse and movie-verse. Enjoy!

* * *

**_The Passing_**

_'A friend loves at all times.' Proverbs 17:17_

In the deepest part of his mind, Sam had always known. He had always known that one day, his promise would be fulfilled. He had known that he could not always stand alongside Frodo. He knew that one day, things would change, but he hadn't expected it to come so soon. They had been so young, yet they had already lived a lifetime together; as friends and as brothers.

As Sam waited in mournful silence, Frodo bid silent farewells to Merry and Pippin. Sam watched as ever, noticing how worn and tired his master – his friend – seemed. He knew that Frodo's decision to leave was for the best, but he couldn't help but feel miserable.

Pippin said something witty to Frodo and a shadow of a smile crossed over his face before disappearing so quickly like it always did. Sam longed to see that smile permanently fixed upon Frodo's face. Sam could, though with difficultly, still recall their joyful times as youths, long before they had ever learned the truth in the stories of Sauron and the power of the Ring. He could remember many times of happy laughter and full mugs raised high in carefree merriment.

Pippin and Merry stepped back several paces as Frodo turned to Sam who was biting his lip to keep the burning tears from sliding down his cheeks. They gazed into each other's eyes, neither speaking, yet somehow understanding all the thoughts of sadness mingled with acceptance. A single line pounded in Sam's mind. A single phrase repeating itself over and over.

_"Don't you dare let go, Mr. Frodo!" The smoke stung his eyes and tears ran freely down his cheeks as he stretched his hand as far as he could towards Frodo's slipping grasp. "Don't you dare!"_

"Oh, Sam," Frodo whispered.

Sam met his eyes mournfully. "I understand."

"I'm leaving everything to you and Rosie, Sam," Frodo announced, gazing at Sam with admiration and gratitude.

_No! I need you! _Sam's heart cried as he closed his eyes. _You can't leave, Mr. Frodo. It's always been you and me. You can't leave me here now – not after all we've been through. Please, Mr. Frodo, if you cannot stay, then I want to come with you._

"Sam," Frodo said, understanding the desperate look in his friend's eyes. "You cannot come with me. This is one journey that I must make without you. Oh, I would beg you to come, if you could. But I know that I cannot so selfishly take you from Rosie and your daughter. They need you now, Sam. They are the ones you must look after. My adventures are completed. My story is finished. Let me go without too many tears."

They stood frozen for a moment, neither speaking nor moving. Then came that awful moment of realization for Sam. "Won't I see you again, Mr. Frodo?"

"I think not, Sam," Frodo answered as he embraced Sam tightly. "Don't cry for me, my friend." But Sam could not disperse the tears and unashamedly cried like a wee baby. Frodo's grasp around his shoulders was tight and reassuring and familiar. Sam never wanted Frodo to let go, but he knew that he had to.

"It's not the end of the world, Sam," Frodo reminded as he slowly relinquished his tight hold on his best friend, companion and protector.

"It's the end of mine," Sam whispered so softly that no one but Frodo heard him. Frodo gazed lovingly back at Sam's tear filled eyes and pressed a kiss into his light hair. Sam bent his head and tried to stem his tears for Frodo's sake.

"It's a new beginning, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo murmured. His hand slid from Sam's shoulder and Sam looked away as Gandalf extended his hand towards Frodo; his Frodo. Each falling tear matched every step that Frodo took towards his new future. The hobbit joined hands with the wizard and together they boarded the ship. Merry put an arm around Pippin's shoulders in silent comfort, but Sam stood alone now. All alone.

Frodo hesitated as he stepped onto the deck. He looked back at his friends one last time, a smile gracing his lips. It was that peaceful smile that Sam had longed to see for ages; that wonderful, sincere smile that said far more than words ever could, no matter how eloquent or passionate. Then suddenly, Sam was filled with a new hope that radiated from Frodo's smile. Sam raised his hand in final blessing though tears still flowed down his cheeks.

"Farewell, Frodo."


End file.
